Herobrine's Fall
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: Follow Clemantine Turner as she embarks on an epic journey to possible royalty and land in the kingdom of Kanzar. More infomation in story, all flames will be acknowledged but don't expect me to care Xx warning, fiestyness of people :D
1. Chapter 1

Once apon a time there was a kingdom that stretched over many loaded chunks. around this kingdom was a five block thick, ten blocks high cobblestone wall with obsidian foundations. The king and queen of the kingdom of Kanzar, were wandering if they should expand. Because every twenty one years a group of girls who turn twenty one would go and survive for a fortnight in the wilderness. As most of the royal family died in the great creeper attack of 1858, if the girls survived they would be given land to become wood farmers, food farmers, weponsmith ect. But if one survived and brought back the most mod loot, creeper powder, string and bones ect, they would become inline to the throne. This perticular group of girls included me (Clemantine) LilyPad, PrincessPooka228, but people call her Pooka, CherryTop, Chesnut, and my best friend, CupCake.

I ware my light red hair down with a green flower in the side. I wear a green and white jumper with a creeper on it. Aswell as that i wear blue jeans and purple dock martin booties my brother gave me for my 19th birthday. As i sharpen my sword ready for practice, my twenty first birthday was in two weeks and i wanted to survive. "Morning sugar plum!" my father entered the weponsmith room and patted my head as a welcome.

"Hey dad! Can't wait to see the wilderness, i wander if i'll see a creep- I was abruptly interrupted by my father shouting. "My god Clemantine Rosaline Turner! You will not go near a creeper unless you need to kill it before it blows up! You do know your dear mother died because of your same foolishness!" Those words stunned me into a still quiet cry. "Clem i..." I interupted him by grabbing my newly sharpened silver blade and ran out the door. The local villigars were baking bread and the soft smell calmed me down. I was sitting on a chair and was eating some fresh bread when Mille the bread maker asked me why i was so upset. All i replied with was. "M...my mother..." Everyone knew about my mother and she offered me some tea. I accepted but only if i could help her with her shop.

As i sipped my tea, i went outside and harvested some weat for a new batch of delicious bread when there was a nock at the door and Mille went to answer it. "Ah hello dear James! How can i help you?" My heart sank and i wished for the bread oven to swallow me whole. "I'm looking for my daughter, have you seen her? We had a misunderstanding." He explained our row and Mille sent him away by telling him i wasn't there. "Thank you, i didn't want to talk to him he- She lead me to a cream sofa and handed me my tea. "Listen flower, i know your hurting, but your dad didn't meen it like that, your mother died for you! She protected you against the creepers and you didn't kill her!" My tears had stopped now and i nodded sadly. "I know but sometimes it just feels like-" "I know pet i know" Mille was a sweet woman and after she cheered me up we baked some cookies. I walked home in search of my dad. "Dad? you home?" I heard a rush of footsteps and i was bundled into my fathers arms. After we made up he went to work and i left him be.

_I seemed to be running in a forest, bare footed. A red headed boy with purple eyes apeared before me, this for some reason this made me panic. He stepped towards me and i sprinted to my left but he appeared again, a slanted smile entered his features witch paniced me further. He grabbed my arm and it began to decintigrate into pixles..._

_Then i awoke...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_****_I woke up in a fright, my pet puppy Pedro staring at me with wide eyes. He was a gift for my seventeenth birthday. He wasn't really a puppy but i like to think of him like that. I went to sleep again and couldn't remember my dream after the redheaded nightmare. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I dressed and walked out to the busy street. I smiled at Mille and went off to the libary tower to tell Mr Swatches about my dream. "Well! hows my little Clemantine hmmmm? What can i do for you today?" I smiled as he put a marker in his book and took off his reading glasses to focus on me.

I told him about my nightmare, as i got into more detail Mr Swatches's expression turned from soft to concerned, to knowing. When i finished, he got up and selected a book that for some reason was quite dusty. He opened it to two pages, one with the ledgendary demon Herobrine, the other...was the one from my dream. Mr Swatches got up and i read:

Name: Vicristo.

Info: Brother of Herobrine and Notch.

Reading this gave me a sense of realization. A plate of Pumkin Pie was handed to me and i read some more:

The brother of Herobrine and Notch, an evil spirit who lives in dream scape's and can destroy your sanity. If you have him in your dreams and you do not succeed in running away or defeating him, he will come after you and destroy your sanity by making you think you've decintrigated into pixles. The worst death...

My eyes widened and a crumb of pie fell out my mouth. "I know, he teams up with Herobrine and every 100 years...they begin a war. The great creeper attack of 1558 was an aftermath. You may be in danger my dear..." Mr Swatches said with a sorrowful tone. I got up and thanked him for his help. I thought about my dream and wondered if it ment anything about the upcoming survival contest. I thought for a second and decided to go to the training arena so i could prepare for my dreams, and my birthday.

"Hiya! take that stupid...spider...jocky!" i panted between words as i fought a dummy in the training arena. As i slashed at the spider jocky dummy i realised, i should go to my brother Mike Theevil for help. He hadn't gone into the survival but he served as a great protection in the war against the Dark Israphalions. The Israphalions were a cult who worshipped Israphel and vowed to avenge his death by going against Kazmodan. We were allies and we helped against the war. Mike was given a medal and awarded knightship for his bravery.

"Hello brother! can you teach me how to yeild a blade as well as you?...good notch i'm so tired can you go easy?" I was still panting from the excersises earlier in the day, i didn't want to stop because i knew i needed as much training as possable. "Hey Clem! hows me lil' sis? Ok i'll help you, but don't tell dad because i promised him i would let you do it your self" Mike turned around and faced me with a soft smile. "Okay sure! lets get to work!" I lifted up my wooden practice sword and began practice. We chatted as we fought, him swurving as i swiped at his head and me jumping as he tried to slash my legs. "Wow your pretty good lil' sis! Maybe you could join me in combat one day" I swizzled round and took a shot to his arm and he pretended to have his arm chopped off.

As we walked down the street to the house, Mike bought some potatoes and offered to make me and dad dinner. I smelt the fresh cakes and bread, the sweet smell of pork wafted to my nose and i drooled, thinking of that dinner. My thoughts drifted the the mysteriouse man in my dream, i wandered if he would appear again and decided to sleep with my blade. Mike looked at me and he said. "Hey chicken, what you thinkin' so hard about? my surprise maybe?" My head shot up and my earlier thoughts disappeared. "What surprise! what surprise! what SURPRISE!" i was jumping up and down like a little girl again but Mike wouldn't, to my annoyance, give away his secret.

When we got home the surprise had been reveled, my best best BEST friend from high school was standing there, with a smile on her face. Her name was Baked Alaska27, we were best friends but she moved when the Israphalions attacked and i had been keeping in touch by letter and i had hoped i could see her again and i did! Her smile had subsided to a tear rolling down her cheek. "Alaska! whats wrong?" I rushed to her side to comfort her and ask about her crying. "Okay...a phew months ago my town let a tradesman into the market, they were a spy for the Israphalions...when they found out that our warriers were getting stronger they...planned an attack! The spy got sent wepons and armour and...he took out some people in the markit before he was captured...The people he killed included...included...my parents!...i was kept in care but i knew of one place they could not find me...here..." My look of worry worsened and i hugged her tight, Mike looked sad and said. "We thought since your such good friends we would adopt her, she'll be entering the tournament too.

After i cheered her up, we went and set up our room. "So! i think you'll do well in the tournament, i'll try not to kill you by accedent!" I patted her shoulder and she looked like she had thought up a plan. "I've got a good idea! We'll team up because there are no rules against that and if it leaves us both with the mob loot, one of us will give the other the loot so they have enough to be inline to the throne. Then! when the other gets their land, the one inline to the throne will give them more! Hows about it!?" I thought about this and agreed that it was a valid plan. We finished setting up and got into bed, i held my sword in my hands and awaited Vicristo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I** woke up in a forest once more, my blade next to me 'It worked' my thoughts somehow were being bellowed out of some unknown speaker...He appeared suddenly and i ran, he grabbed my arm but i slashed at his head and he bled lava. I ran to the west and i thought i had lost him but i felt something grab me by the leg, i tripped over and began to panic...I slashed at the source and lava streamed near my face. I looked at him and his eyes now raged a violent red. He was obviously used to winning. I screamed before i scambled to my feet, anxious to get away. He screamed and creepers decended from the sky, boxing me in. Then i saw him...Herobrine...I remembered what Mr Swatches said about them teaming up to rein damnation...I lept...I fell down the cliff side and landed in the water..._

"CLEM! CLEM! Wake up clem! please!" My eyes opened to a VERY worries looking alaska, i sat up and realised i was covered in sweat and my sword was gripped tightly in my right hand. "Clem! god you were having the worst dream EVER! you were thrashing around, swinging your sword and at one point you screamed! I waited untill a few seconds ago where you weren't swinging your sword i managed to wake you up it seems. God are you ok?" I wiped the beads of sweat from my forhead and looked around the room, Mike, dad and alaska were looking at me. "Oh blimy...i'm fine you guys, i'm going to have a shower then go back to bed, last time i had a dream like that, the second one wasn't awful..." I set off to the shower as the rest went back to bed. I was happy but worried aswell, i seemed to have defeated him, or escaped, but i wondered if the fights would get more intence and tomorrow night i might not be so lucky. I climbed into the shower and the warm water started to pit pat onto my face and i began to calm._  
_

The next day after convincing my family (including any adopted ones.) that i was okay and having some breakfast, me and alaska went off to see if the training arena had been upgraded. They had announced that today they would be releasing a general survival skills club and we wanted to check it out. When we arrived we saw a group of girls (Including Cupcake) were crouded around a man with a diamond sword in his hands as he told them about safety and strength. The moment we walked in, Cupcake walked up and suddenly linked the arm of mine that alaska was linked with and rushed to the man and i said. "Hey?! thats alaska my best friend! Why did you be mean an- I was cut off by a slightly adgitated so called friend. "Yes Clem I'm your friend!" I looked at CupCake and was slightly bemused but pretended to take interest in an axe when i slipped off to explain to alaska. "Sorry about that, she's usually quite nice you know? Maybe shes just quite nervous about the upcoming competition. Later i found CupCake and she said it was a joke, alaska was polite and trained beside me and CupCake.

The man's name was Lee and he said we needed to get stronger so we could chop wood and make shelters, he gave us an axe or hatchet and we set to work. "So, alaska is it? are you BEST friends with Clem?" alaska looked up into the light green eyes of CupCake and said. "Uh...Well, i guess because of our history and our friendship, as soon as i moved the one thing i missed the most was Clem..." CupCake looked down and began to chop the logs once more, concealing the tear rolling down her cheek. The moment this conversating finished i went off to go to the toilet and talk to Lee. When i was done, i looked for a middle aged man with a thick-ish beard and big black boots on. His left eye was slightly wonky but didn't seem to impare his sight in the slightest. I walked up to him and he looked at me with a goofy but yet friendly smile and talked to me about the training. "Well, today were obviously doing shelter building, hence the wood chopping, tomorrow its hunting and food skills including fire, and the next day we will be doing active combat! Then continuing those same skills next week at the same times!" I nodded and thought to myself 'The combat skills would deem useful since my battles with Vicristo seem to keep getting more and more intence it seems' I let him continue with his essesing the rest of the girls and returned to my logs.

As i walked back to the house and opened the door, i said goodbye to CupCake and waited for alaska to enter but she stood there. "Oh, i think i'll take a stroll around the streets, all that shelter building got the adrenilin running. Think i'll do something nice and calm!" Clemantine smiled and shut the door. alaska wondered down pumpkin St. and she stopped under a street lamp to pick up a rose with a note on. The note read:

**Turn around...**

alaska swiveled around on her heels and was met with a malicious looking CupCake. She slowly stepped towards her and suddenly alaska was pinned up againsed the wall and CupCake stared her steely gaze into alaskas warm, blue eyes. "Oh you think you've won don't you, you know i loved Clemantine but you thought you'd put yourself inbetween us...Well...You have it all wrong!" She made her forehead and alaska's together and whispered..."You...will...not...win...her...from...ME!" When she shouted the last part she let go of alaska and ran into an ally and left alaska confused and unknowing of what do do next...


	4. Chapter 4

When Alaska got back from her walk, i gave her a cookie because i was serving some food for an upcoming ball in honor of our allies Kazmodan. The ball was to do with the upcoming survival competition and to make a good impression was vital. When i saw her face, i was worried and put the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. I turned and put my hand on her shoulder but she suddenly smiled and reassured me that she was fine, i let my suppositions subside and i gave her a cookie which she took and munched happily. I thought about my next dream and thought i could get a bow from my dad and some arrows.

Me and Alaska were cleaning our teeth when Mike came home, he shouted to me and alaska but said dad was out until 10:00 'o' clock tonight, i wondered if i could stay up that long but the bow i could use tomorrow. I washed my mouth out and said i would meet Alaska in our room. She said okay and i wondered down stair's and looked for Mike. He was sitting on a red arm chair in front of the fire and i went to give him a hug, he smiled at me and told me of his adventures of his day. Turns out he helped defend the city against 4 creepers and a Spider-jokey that had gotten in when someone opened the gates to let knights in. When he said good night i walked upstairs and found Alaska tucked up in bed reading Notches Tale by Jebbeth Bones, she put down her book and switched off the light when i got into bed, i picked up my sword and held it between my hands before falling slowly into a oddly peaceful sleep until...

**_I woke up again, but this time not in a forest, in a room with a red rug in the center. There was a fire place and a purple armchair infront of it with a coffee table. This was odd but i picked up my sword and inspected the room, around it were pictures of my friend CupCake, this worried me because she could be his next victim. There was a door but i dare not open it yet. "Where is Vicristo?" My thoughts yet again bellowed out of a speaker i could not see. But of course my question was met with its answer. My answer however was sitting in the armchair. I slowly stepped towards him and realized his eyes were a calm Lilac colour. I kept my guard up and of course as usual, it switched to being in a forest and i was running. I started to panic now and he was glaring at me as he ran. I was watching him and he stopped. This created more panic inside me as he disappeared. I turned my head and he reappeared before me. I slashed at his arms but he grabbed my shoulders, i screamed and slashed at his face, the lava streaming all over my blade, i pushed him with the tip of my sword and i ran to my right avoiding the falling spiders. Herobrine came up behind me and grabbed my wrists and my sword fell to the ground with a 'clunk' and i looked into his eyes...eyes that had a strange look in them, almost soft...He put his right hand on my cheek and i saw his eyes shine even brighter. Vichristo i noticed, seemed to be getting impatient and screeched in a ghasts cry and Herobrine scolded him. I wondered what was going on but before i could ask i was falling... _**

I awoke with a calm sensation for some reason and my dream had confused me, i looked over to Alaska who was fast asleep so i assumed that i hadn't screamed or thrashed about, however my sword was on the floor, i picked it up and placed it in my chest as quietly as i could.

* * *

The next morning we traveled to the training area and we began our training. Today we were doing hunting and we were using dummies of pigs and chickens. CupCake was doing well and i saw Alaska avoiding her. I shook off the weird feeling and bashed at the chicken dummie. "Well done CupCake!...Uh...little less aggressive if you could! Good going Alaska, try to block their path. Nice sword skill Clemantine!" Lee commented on all of our work and moved on. "Hey Clem, how you doin'?" CupCake wiped beads of sweat from her brow and walked over to me, patting my shoulder as a greeting. I smiled and told her i was good. She nodded and patted the other girls shoulder as she passed her, i didn't notice but she flinched. We moved on to cooking and we used some left over wood from the previous day to start a fire. Lee said to look for a spasific metal when mining, and gravel for flint, we combined the two he gave us and it made a flint and steel (Iron). It took me a few timid failures but i got the fire working and began cooking some raw pork on the naked flames.

Through the day Alaska softened up towards CupCake and we both laughed when she bit into some meat she'd cooked to find it black and crispy. We helped her to recognize when the meat was cooked and she was grateful. Lee congratulated us for doing great work and we headed off to the local tavern for a well earned drink. I ordered 3 Smirnoff Ices and we slowly got more and more tipsy, i said i was going to the loo and CupCake came with me. When i came out of my stall and washed my hands, CupCake slipped and accidentally kissed me, our lips melted together for a moment. I realized what was going on and broke us apart. She looked at me with light pink patches on her cheeks, bursting with embarrassment. We started laughing and giggled our way back to Alaska who began to join in with our insane laughter.

We were giggling down the road when i slipped off the pavement. We all burst out laughing, a man walked by on the other side of us snarled and muttered some insults which we blew raspberry's at him which he rolled his eyes at. I invited CupCake to sleep over because Dad was working late again and Mike was with his girl friend CherryNipper. We pushed our beds together and CupCake was in the middle. In my drunken state i forgot my sword but it didn't mind because all we did was giggle and eat cookies all night. When i finally got to sleep it was calm and my drunken state had vanished.

_**I looked around but Vicristo was no where to be seen, a skeleton with no bow came over and took my hand. It led me through a large house that had millions of doors but we never went into any of them until... **_  
**_The skeleton stopped in front of a silver door thad had diamonds trailing down the side. The skeleton began to walk away and i slipped through the door. I entered the room, it was marvelous. The rug was scattered with emeralds and was a dark green. I looked up to see Vicristo. He walked towards me, i walked backwards. I bumped into the wall and he grinned his creepy, slanted smile. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and i screamed, my skin burning as i bled pixles. He smiled as tears ran down my face, i looked over the room to a figure standing. I shouted to them and as soon as they heard my voice, what was crackling with pain, the figure came out of the shadows and turned to be Herobrine. He saw me and ran, throwing Vicristo onto the dark green rug. Holding my shoulders delicately he put our foreheads together and cooed my pain soothingly. I calmed and looked at Vicristo who was screeching impatiently. He got up and ran to his brother, screeching horrendously. Herobrine turned round and he stopped in his tracks, he glared at his younger sibling and turned back to me. Stroking the back of his hand against my cheek. Vicristo's eyes shined violently red and he threw a tantrum, teleporting out of the room. I looked to Herobrine who looked into my eyes...then we were falling...  
_**

**__**When i woke up, i felt the rush of a hang over over whelm my brain. I massaged my temples and looked to my right, seeing the other two snuggling each other. I giggled lightly and took a picture. When i was done i went back to sleep since it was only 6 in the morning. Before i slipped into peacful sleep i remembered my dream and Herobrine saving me. I wished he could have done that every time Vicristo attacked me in my dream state. I found myself wondering why Herobrine was doing this, he seemed to be getting angryer with his sibling. I had no time to ponder on it more because i had descended into a sweet blissful sleep.

**Thank you for reading, i am open to suggestions on how i will do this further, if you want me to speed-en it up a bit and get to the survival tournament i will do but if you don't want me to i wont. You decide Xx -Cookie P.S if my spelling is terrible dont rage mode my face Xx**


End file.
